Pelandra: Chapter 1
Session 14 Hammer 25th IY322 Moonday *As the monks surrounded the group, Mother Sunfellow was brought into consciousness and she explained to the monks that she had used one of the ancient rituals provided to each temple of Pelor so that they would be connected, in order to teleport her and her compatriots, who were in trouble. The monks believe her because of her robes, her knowledge of Pelor and the remnants of the ritual scroll she still had clenched tightly in her fist. They immediatley saw to it that she was taken away and healed by the templars. *The monks were fairly uncomfortable with the heroes, bloodied, bruised, strange and in Thordien's case: naked. The monks started scurrying through the coloseum sized temple find pelorian robes for the misfit group of strange races. As they brought thoriden and fenyx and others robes much cleaner than the vistani gear they were currently wearing, Raeya stripped down naked and started walking, causing most of the monks to run and try to cover her. (The monks were not allowed to interact with females normally) *The heroes were taken to rooms in order to rest, because Sunfellow explained to them the events that had happened over the night. *They awoke in mid-afternoon and Brother Ruffaullen recorded them in the book of records, (A giant Tome, which records all knowledge that the _____________ is aware of. He records each one of their names, occupations, races and religions. Except for Meesah, this bothers her greatly and when the heroes go to leave the temple she tries to sneak back to the book and modify it, but she is caught. *Keliv is greeted by a dragonborn knight, he explains to Keliv that the church leaders had told him that Keliv had appeare in the temple, ___________ said that he looks out for other dragonborn because most others do not and that if Keliv needed anything, he could meet ______ in the military district at a temple called The Church of Prayers and Scales otherwise known as Wer Heeka di Teernoki vur Torkei. *Frandral tires to find female monks, and when explained that their are none at the temple he then tries to find some alcohol, which is then revealed to him as also being nonexsistent in the temple, he asks where the nearest bar is and he is told that there is not one at all withen this district. While this is happening Mother Sunfellow finds the heroes and tells them that Brother William (The leader of the temple) has told Duke Faindelar (The leader of the city, the province and the barony) about their arrival withen the city, and that the dukle requests their audience. *Brother William explains to the group that Duke Faindelar does not allow anyone in the city except for merchants every Godsday. Faindelar believes the story that Mother Sunfellow has told him but still wishes to meet with the outsiders tyhat appeared in the legendary temple. *At 4pm they go to meet with the duke they are lead out of the temple and into a wide, bright, grassy, field about 3000 ft by 2000 ft, entirley surrounded by castle walls, Their are two Cavaliers upon white warhorses, who exlpain that to traverse a city this size, they will need to ride horses as well. The Heroes get upon horses that the cavaliers provide and they ride through the _______ district until they reach a massive door, the door is guyarded by knights that let the heroes through. *They find themselves in a massive circular garden surrounding the duke's castle. Raeya recognizes some of the flowers and various plants growing in this beautifal garden to be fey in nature. They come to the front doors and the cavaliers that escorted them get off their warhorses and let the heroes into the castle. The heores are escorted up many floors until the meet up with Mother Sunfellow who takes them the rest of the way. *They walk in a huge circuklar room with a stained glass cieling of a mightly bearded man fighting with a creature of gold, and through the stained glass they see that their are more floors, with each one having its own stained glass roof. When the light shines through all the various floors it makes a pattern of pink rose pedals all about the floor, in the center of the room they see Duke Faindelar, who is currently praying. Mother sunfellow coughs and he opens his eyes. Thoridan notices a golden pelorian necklace that hangs upon his chest. Faindelar introduces himself and inquires to the events in Pelandra *The heroes tell him the whole of the events, but lie and leave out anything that makes it sound like their fault. Faindelar recounts that he personally appointed Hubblkin as the duke of Pelandra, but says he is not surprised that the man was corrupted by power, the group asks him various questions about things they have encountered and seen and he obliges them, He then gives them a certificate that lets all the guards in the city know that they are a guest of the Duke. Thoriden questions the duke about the entity know as Szartharax and suddenly Tagen-Sai's heart starts racing, The duke syas that long ago szartharax was the nemisis of the city, and then Tagen-sai blacks out. Session 15 Tagen-sai has a vision of events that took place in Faindelar's castle long ago. Session 16 Find out stuff in the height, enroll Raeya and learn things Session 17 Hammer 26th IY322 Godsday Session 18 hammer 27th frandral and Tagne-fight and everyone gets ready to depart depart 2 days later so frandral can recover. Session 19 leave and travel for 6 days, run out of water, find river, bridge out head into woods goblin ambush Session 20 Worg battle, taken to goblin town told about Millekampus Session 21 wake up next morning head to tower and destroy tower Session 22 Head back to goblin village head to rau put on a show and kill a blade Session ?? On the way to the sixth scale Session?? Head into temple after meesah, encounter ice, other room and then kobold, fight all the kobold, fenyx and Raeya almost lose their feet. Look forward and discover meesah is going to be frozen and offered to rzecal. Session?? Save meesah frozen in ice, tagen sai guradian power Raeya saves both. Kill dragonkin, killer hallway of doom almost kills, Fight the wrympriest and his followers, dwarves almost charge upstairs. Session?? Befriend dwarves trying to kill, them fight Vermin Handler in kobold kitchen, using bluff and illusions they conince the kobold across the hall to activate the key which rotates the killer hallway. At the end of the hallway they fight the Ratmaster and almost get killed. Session ?? Meesah finds a secret passage, group follows throguh and navigates rrom full of traps, bowling encounter, ends wih Thoriden threatening Tagen-Sai Session?? Take rest, freed heretic and followed him past kobold nest to dragon lair, Meet Verran and unknown mage